Gnomes
Gnomes are a group of strange beings that have a strong link to nature itself. This has a strong showing in gnome society itself as many gnomes choose to go down a path of druidism. Many mortals believe gnomes are creations of the God Nostales, but the gnomes themselves do not see this connection. Their outlook on life is peaceful, where the good must outweigh the bad for that is the only way to have true peace and balance without chaos and anarchy. Gnomes get along with many other races and their culture doesn't know the concepts of warfare. After meeting the wood elves and studying their rich and old history, the gnomes have begun to wonder about their own origins and have developed a strong urge to discover where they truly came from. Almost all gnomes have taken residence within the forests of Nidy Loren and Flemer, forming a warmhearted relationship with the wood elves. With their aid and knowledge, they have tried to search for their origins and purpose within the world and continue to do so until the answers are found. Physical description Like other naturekin, gnomes are small and weak on the outside. They tend to be a little larger than halflings, being 1 meter in height or slightly more. Most weigh under 20 kilograms and because of this their bodies seem thinner and more slender when compared to halflings. Even if their bodies would seem to be physically weak, they have a strong immune system and surprisingly high stamina and resistance to physical harm. With their large eyes and joyful faces, gnomes are good at getting along with people. Their most notable feature is probably their hair. Gnomes tend to grow a lot of hair on their head which gives them a wild look. Their hair tends to be spiked and upright, but some druids like to go for a more relaxed look. All gnomes have a colorful appearance, with highly varying hair and skin colors. Their hair color can range in all colors found on the rainbow, but their skin colors tend to be greenish, yellowish and brownish with some pink. It is said that the seasons determine how gnomes are born. Those born in the summer have more wild colors in high contrast while those born during the spring have a more calm coloring. Those born in the autumn have more orange and yellow colors and those born in the winter might have white hair and colors in much lower contrast compared to the rest of their kin. Gnomes have a long lifespan with many of them reaching ages between 300 to 400 years. Society Gnomes do not have the need to own land or form powerful kingdoms and nations and so they have none. Many of them would like a world where all could live in unison without any needless struggle for power. It is possible that the gnomes influenced the wood elves of Flemer to throw down their weapons and break away from Náraleth and Renünion. Their nature prevents them from realizing that this is a naive and childish wish that will never be fulfilled and so they keep on preaching the peace, forever hopeful. Their newer generation has developed a certain curiosity for the outside world, being willing to venture forth from the forests to discover the secrets that the rest of the world holds. After all, if they continue to hide amongst the trees, they may never discover their true purpose and history as their long years of slumber have shown. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers: '''Gnomes are physically weak but surprisingly hardy, and their attitude makes them naturally agreeable. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. *'Type: Humanoid, gnome *'Size: '''Small (Gnomes gain +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks.) *'Base speed: '20 feet *'Languages: 'Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Sylvan, Halfling, Lizardfolk and Orc. *'Defensive Training: 'Gnomes gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. *'Illusion Resistance: 'Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. *'Calm Nature: 'Gnomes gain a +4 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks, but a -2 penalty on Intimidate checks. *'Keen Senses: 'Gnomes gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *'Obsessive: 'Gnomes gain a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession skill of their choice. *'Gnome Magic: 'Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day — ''Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Prestidigitation, and Speak with Animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the gnome’s Charisma modifier. *'Weapon Familiarity: '''Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. *'Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as normal humans in conditions of dim light. Category:Naturekin